


Бесстрашный

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Loveless, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ты все еще носишь кошачьи ушки в свои двадцать – над тобой уже не смеются. Время смеха прошло три года назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесстрашный

Стайлз поправил свои папки и на ходу зажевал бутерброд. То, что над ним смеялись, его не особо волновало, как и чужая жалость, которая проскальзывала в обращенных на него взглядах. Она перестала трогать ещё со дня смерти мамы. Стайлз привык.  
Но при этом научился выделять из множества и запоминать взгляды, наполненные другими эмоциями. В основном – негативными.  
Чаще всего, помимо жалости, попадалась брезгливость. Ее Стайлз прилежно не замечал, научив себя сдерживаться, когда его передёргивало. Еще встречалась похоть: коллекционеров ушек Стайлз манил, словно мух – протухшее мясо. Как же: совершеннолетний девственник! За соблазнение такого ничего не будет, ведь это не малолеток с ушками обхаживать – никакой тебе уголовной ответственности. А какая пища для собственного эго, если станешь первым, кого подпустил к себе недотрога! Зато и отказ не так обиден: проще смириться, если не дают никому.  
Но хуже всего был интерес, искренний и незамутненный. От него Стайлз бежал как от чумы, разыгрывая придурковатого ботаника или повернутого на компьютерах социопата. Объяснить, чем его так пугали те, кто смотрел не на ушки, а в глаза, Стайлз бы не взялся, но держался от них так далеко, как мог.  
Может, стоило хотя бы раз подпустить к себе кого-то и просто нырнуть в омут с головой, чтобы разделаться с этой обузой раз и навсегда? Пока он был кадетом, но скоро выпуск из академии, а полицейский с ушками не вызывает трепета. Особенно если они имеют дурную привычку трогательно прижиматься к голове в стрессовых ситуациях.  
Однако Стайлз успел повидать десятки сцен потери ушек, и самая короткая агония длилась сутки. Проходить через это ради сомнительных прелестей секса, который он и сам себе мог обеспечить, Стайлз не хотел.  
Трусил? Возможно. И черт с ним, он взрослый человек, имеет на это право.  
Поэтому от полных симпатии взглядов Стайлз бежал как от огня, а полный ярости – просто проигнорировал. И сам не заметил, когда ярость превратилась в настороженность, а та – в теплоту.  
Зато потерю ушек – заметил, лежа в руках Дерека, царапая ему плечи и шипя от боли, пока тот осторожно массировал ушки и основание хвоста кончиками пальцев, чтобы снять боль. Заметил и появление имени «Бесстрашный» – такого же, как и у Дерека.

Если ты вдруг теряешь кошачьи ушки в целых двадцать лет, окружающих начинает безумно интересовать твоя жизнь. Но это мелочи по сравнению с интересом академии «Семь Лун», из-за которого придется умереть или, что хуже, жить дальше.


End file.
